Faithless
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: Quinn hasn't been the best of soulmates, so Faith, tired of his neglect, leaves. Leaving Quinn Faithless, and searching for her. ***CHAPTER 1,2 AND3 ADDED***
1. Faithless Prolouge

Faithless

By: MoonbeamDancer

Author's Notes- This is my first L.J. Smith fic. Faith belongs to me, Quinn doesn't and I'd love help on this, I know it's very short. Send comments to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com

            She was gone. She had packed a bag and left. The only signs of her actually being in the room were the middle dresser drawer was still open a little bit, and a short note she had hastily scrawled in red lip liner on the mirror. It read:

"_I wasn't wanted here anyway, so I'll leave. _

_Bye._

_-Faith_"

            Quinn looked away from the red stains, tears glittering in his eyes. Faith had no idea how wrong she was, and unless Quinn found her, she would never know how much he loved her and wanted her. Nor how he had just realized it now that she wasn't here anymore. His mind wandered back to when they first met.


	2. Chapter One: The Meeting

Author's Notes- Yes, this is the Quinn from _The Chosen, NW # 5. Sara, Joanna and the name of the store are mine, and I just picked a town in Ontario from a map._

They had met in Ontario, Canada, and all Quinn knew about her was that he and Thea were supposed to pick up and bring back to Las Vegas a human girl. Thierry had given them a manila folder with more information and they were reviewing it on the way up. The contents of the folder were spread out between them on the jet's table. Included inside was a color photo of a slender girl with dark amber honey hair, skin that was a soft peach color and jade green eyes. She was dressed in a pair of pale blue jeans, a black pair of boots and a white tank top. In her hands she held a black kitten. Also with the photo came her bio, which Quinn currently reading.

_Name: Faith Diana Chylde._

_Date of Birth: __October 31, 1985__._

_Place of Birth: __Salem__, _Massachusetts___._

"_Then what was she doing in a town called Nekina, in __Ontario_, ___Canada__?" Quinn wondered. "__She might of moved there at one point, or ran away there." he mused, it was probably the latter. He continued reading the bio._

_Height: 5' 7"._

_Weight: 130 lbs._

It gave what she looked like and any birthmarks, of which there were none, and tattoos or any scars that could identify her. There were no scars, but there was a small tattoo of a red rose on her right upper arm. It listed her age as eighteen and a couple of other things that he skimmed over.

            Quinn and Thea talked about what they already knew. She was human and was staying with some friends that were witches and a part of Circle Daybreak. The also knew that she more then likely was a runaway, or was being hunted for something, and her friends were sending her to then to keep her safe, and more importantly, alive but why? Thierry didn't tell them, so either he didn't know or he didn't want to tell. All he _had_ aid was that the witches that Faith was with were friends of a friend and that they had a human girl that they wanted very much to be well protected. Thea and Quinn both wondered where that came from. It wasn't every day that a very important Lord of the NightWorld got a call to come get a human girl that for some Goddess knew why reason, needed protection. The plane soon set down and they headed to their hotel, checked in under fake names of course, and caught a few hours sleep after checking in with both Thierry and the witches.

            The following day, they went down to the small store run by the witches, called The Selene Chromia and walked in. The woman behind the counter, a striking brunette, nodded and said hello. Thea smiled back at her and walked up to her. Quinn followed silently, keeping watch on both Thea and the store, just incase. Thea quickly snagged a scarp of paper and a black pen, and began to draw what was a black dahlia. She showed it to the woman.

"Unity." she replied. "How can I help you?"

"My name's Thea, this is Quinn." Quinn nodded hello. "We called you yesterday, we're here for Faith."

The woman slid off her stool and picked up the dahlia, "Wait here please, I'll be just a moment." She took the dahlia with her and went into a back room. She retuned a few minutes later with a dark blonde haired woman. "They say they're here for Faith."

"Unity." the blonde replied. Thea and Quinn said hello back.

"Are you Sara?" Quinn asked.

She nodded. "Yes, we talked yesterday, I'll get Faith." she responded, after recognizing their voices.

            Both women disappeared into the back again and when they were gone, Quinn thought to Thea, _//What is all this for? I understand it a little, but I don't get it, she's just a human, what's the big deal?//_

Thea's mouth twitched slightly, she knew that Quinn didn't really care for humans, but was willing to protect those in the circle. _//She's a friend of theirs, and the only reason they're being like this, is to protect her.// she said. _

Quinn mentally nodded. _//But why send her to us?//_ he asked.


	3. Chapter Two: Leaving

Thea was going to reply, but at that moment, the two women came back out with another girl in tow.

"This is Faith." the brunette said. "Faith, these are Thea and Quinn."

Faith smiled softly at them and shyly said hello.

Thea grinned back and said hi.

"Thea's a witch, Quinn's a vampire."

Faith's body jerked at that. "Joanna, you never said that vampires were real." Faith wondered if crosses and holy water worked against them. 

Quinn caught that thought and sent, _//No, they don't.// to her._

Faith gave a small yip, her eyes big.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

"That was you? God, what else is in the NightWorld? I know about witches, were animals, and now vampires, what else do I need to know?"

"There are two types of vampires. We'll go into detail on the plane, but we should be going now." Thea said.

            Sara nodded and with a motion of her hand, brought forth Faith's trunk, a steel one, two blue nylon bags, one that looked fairly beat up, and a cardboard box. "That's all I have." Faith said. Apparently Sara and Joanna had been busily getting Faith ready since their call to Thierry. All she had when she had come to them was one of the blue nylon bags.

"Not quite." Sara said. She pulled a small medium sized wooden box from under the counter. The box lid was hinged and the entire box was lacquered a glossy black, and had a dahlia in the center with crescent moons in the corners.  Thea knew what it was and what an honor it was to receive one. Sara and Joanna explained that the box was a big honor to get and that it was only given to those that deserved it, or truly needed it.

"It's called a Pandora's Box and you use it however you wish. They're mostly used to keep family talismans in or things you wish to keep protected. Its magic is powerful, keep it safe."

            Faith took the box and opened it. She knew the tale of Pandora and hoped that nothing bad would jump out. Nothing did, and inside was a ring and necklace. The ring was made of white gold and silver and the necklace of silver. The ring was a dahlia and the charm on the necklace was a crescent moon. Joanna and Sara put them on her.

"May Hellewise and Diana protect you, and as far as we're concerned, you're one of us." Joanna said. 

Faith smiled back, said thank you, and hugged them good bye.


	4. Chapter Three: Flying

            "Do you have everything?" Sara asked as they loaded everything into the rental car that Thea and Quinn had driven. Faith nodded as she shut the car trunk. "I do and I'll call as soon as I get there to let you know that we're there." She hugged them again and they wished her luck. Thea, Quinn, and Faith then got into the car and drove to the airport. They loaded their things onto the plane, taking with them what they wanted to read, listen to, etc, with them into the cabin and were soon air born.

            Thea asked Faith what she knew of the NightWorld and filled in gaps when needed. "I knew about the made vampires, but I never knew that there was a second type that could grow old and have kids." Faith silently processed that. "Hey Quinn, what type are you?"

"I was turned."

"Who-"

"I don't like to talk about it." came the curt reply.

"Oh. Sorry."

To smooth things over, Thea asked Faith some questions about herself. "Your bio only says so much.

It turned out that Faith liked to read, (almost anything supernatural) and write. She also drew a little bit and loved to rollerblade. Her favorite animals were cats and dolphins, and she liked Celtic music.

"Why are we taking you in?" Quinn asked.

"You don't know?"

The witch and vampire shook their heads. "Thierry never told us." Quinn said.

Faith shifted in her seat, avoiding their eyes, wondering what to tell them and how. After a moment she looked up at them, her mind made up.

"You've probably guessed by now that I'm a runaway, and you're right. Until 6 or 7 months ago, I lived in Salem."

"Why did you runaway?"

"My mom was killed. I was on my way home from a party at a friend's house when it happened. A neighbor told me where they were taking her and later that night before she died, she told me about our family, about what we're supposed to do. And about what attacked her." At this point, Faith curled her legs up, knees up under her chin, arms wrapped around them. "At first I didn't believe her, I thought werewolves were just a fairytale, but it was true, a werewolf had broken in and attacked her. All because of what she was guarding. Faith drew in a ragged breath and closed her eyes briefly. Her eyes fluttered open at Quinn's question.

"What was it?"

"I went home and looked under my mom's bed and found the spot where she keeps important things safe, and there it was in a white linen pouch, along with a letter explaining what it was and what I had to do."


End file.
